With You
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Klaine's five year anniversary, and Blaine is trying to write something special for Kurt, but it's not coming out right, but it's not soon Kurt tells him what he wants to hear.


A/N: This is a very unbeta'd fic I wrote for my girlfriend, who usually betas for me, but since this is for her... So anyways, this is fluffy smut for my love and I hope she enjoys this as part one of her anniversary gift. XD

P.S. It is very, very late and so there are probably many, many mistakes, and jumbledness, but whatever. Goodnight, Imma crash now that it is finished. :D

* * *

With You…

_I want to love you, I want to hold you, I want to sing to you every day. I want to be with you, grow old with you, and give myself to you in every way. _

This is a note that Blaine has been writing and rewriting many times over for Kurt. He can't stand the words, the way they sound, they just sound wrong. He's frustrated because words usually come so easy to him, but this time it's hard and he feels as if he couldn't get them right. It's almost their five year anniversary and since day one Blaine has been trying to find the right words to say to his love. What he doesn't know is the right words are said ever day, and Kurt's favorite are muttered almost every night.

On the day of their anniversary Blaine sighs. He has been up all night trying to write this letter and by six in the morning Kurt is just stirring from his sleep while Blaine is just stumbling into bed.

"Good morning baby." Kurt mumbles sleepily.

"Good morning sweetie, and happy anniversary." Blaine smiled, barely able to keep his eyes opened.

Kurt smiled and snuggled into Blaine's side. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and shut his eyes, both of them slipping into sleep.

A few hours later, Blaine stirred, reaching out for Kurt, but he was nowhere to be found. He opened his eyes to see Kurt sitting at his desk chair reading something.

"Whatcha reading sweetpea?" Blaine asked, sitting up and stretching.

"I'm reading your discarded letters… Why did you throw these away? They're beautiful." Kurt asked, turning to Blaine with a puppy dog pout.

After years with Blaine, that face is one thing that has rubbed off on him.

Blaine smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to be angry, or embarrassed, but instead he giggled because Kurt just looked too cute.

"Because I couldn't get the wording right. It was supposed to be a sweet note as one part of your anniversary gift, but every time I wrote something down it didn't due my feelings for you any justice." Blaine hung his head.

Kurt smiled and got up from the chair and walked over to the bed.

"I love them, and I love the effort you put into them, and I love you, but Blaine?" Kurt said as he straddled Blaine's legs.

"Yes!" Blaine asked smiling smugly.

"Did you know that I like it better when you're screaming my name?" Kurt stated as he pushed Blaine back and dipped down to whisper hotly against his naked chest.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked as he grabbed Kurt's face and pulled their lips together.

"Really." Kurt smiled into the kiss.

Blaine pulled Kurt's sleep shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. Kurt attacked his lips then quickly made his way to his neck, biting down, making Blaine buck up and moan. Kurt couldn't help the smile spread across his lips. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips and pressed him down against his groin for that craved friction he needs right now. Kurt threw his head back and moaned, pressing further into Blaine needing more.

"Blaine, please…" Kurt begged.

"What baby, what do you want?" Blaine whispered into the rising heat of the room.

"I want you." Kurt growled as he kissed Blaine deeply.

Blaine expertly flipped them over to where he now hovered over Kurt, who squeaked and giggled at the move.

Blaine looked into Kurt's wide, black eyes and became lost. Everything became hot, and the air was heavy. His heart was pounding, and every muscle in his body was moving on their own accord. It felt all too much, yet never enough.

Blaine hooked his fingers into Kurt's boxers and pulled them down hastily. He followed suite with his own and rutted into Kurt.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned.

"I know baby. I know…" Blaine whimpered.

They both knew what they needed.

Kurt reached to the side and searched blindly for the bottle of lube they kept in the bedside drawer. When he grasped it he shoved it in Blaine hand who laid it next to Kurt's waist.

Blaine leaned down and got slower as he caressed Kurt's cheek and kissed him sweetly. He kissed his cheeks that were red and hot, then his neck where he could feel Kurt's pulse beating out of control. He licked a stripe up Kurt's adam apple which bobbed as he opened his mouth to moan, but nothing came out.

Blaine smiled against his hot skin and let his hands roam down his torso, slowly scraping his nails down his perfect skin. Kurt arched into the sensation and rutted into Blaine who bit down gently against his collarbone.

Blaine continued further down Kurt's body, licking and kissing at the sweet flesh.

He started sucking on Kurt's hipbone leaving a mark before placing his hands under Kurt's knees and pulling them up to his chest. He licked down the crack of his ass before replacing his tongue with a finger. Kurt wriggled beneath Blaine.

Blaine quickly grabbed the lube and applied it to his fingers before pressing his middle finger in, beginning to stretch him. Kurt arched further, feeling the intrusion, but loving it as always. Blaine wiggled his finger before adding a second finger and repeating his ministrations. Kurt was breathless, panting, and moaning quietly, falling apart.

Blaine finally added a third finger and thrust in and out while catching his lover's prostate. Kurt glistened with sweat as he writhed and arched into Blaine. He was ready.

Blaine grabbed the bottle from the bed and added more lube to his hand which fisted his leaking cock. He closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation to his neglected member.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine pleasuring himself. It was hot, but Kurt was feeling a bit impatient. He removed Blaine's hand and started fisting it for him. Blaine moaned at Kurt's nimble fingers as they stroked his cock. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hip and pulled him closer in which he didn't hesitate. Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's and lined himself up, pushing in. He captured Kurt's lips as he began thrusting, slowly, searching for that one spot.

Kurt screamed and Blaine knew he found it. He began worshipping Kurt's neck and chest as he increased his thrusts.

"God, Kurt. You're so tight." Blaine panted against Kurt's chest, breath ghosting over his right nipple.

"Blaine, more." Kurt groaned.

Blaine followed instructions and thrust harder, making the bed move and creak with every moment.

Kurt screamed, but still wanted more.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips and flipped them over,, taking over.

Blaine grunted as Kurt started riding him.

"God, Kurt!" Blaine moaned loudly.

Kurt kissed Blaine, licking and sucking his neck, marking him as his own.

Blaine just moaned continuously at the addicting sensation of Kurt's mouth against his skin.

Blaine thrust up and Kurt pounded down. Kurt placed his palms against Blaine's chest balance himself as he lifted himself up and then fell back down making sure to drag against his prostate. It was long until Blaine was gripping Kurt's hips like a vice, and Kurt was curling his toes. Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock and fisted him and five or so thrust later Kurt's ass was clenching around Blaine's cock as he came hard over Blaine's chest. A few seconds later Blaine was coming hard as well.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt was slouched against Blaine's chest, refusing to move, but a smile twitched from his lips as he heard Blaine scream his name. He loved that more than any words or poetry Blaine attempts to write. It was music to his ears.

They lay there in each other's arms as they come down from cloud nine and control their breathing. After what felt like a lifetime Kurt pulled off of Blaine and laid beside him, curling into his side, laying his head on his chest.

"I'm serious when I say I love to hear you scream my name." Kurt said quietly while drawing patterns on Blaine's stomach.

Blaine laughed lightly as pulled Kurt closer, wrapping him tighter in his arms.

Blaine sighed.

"Happy anniversary Blaine. I love you. More than words can convey." Kurt whispered, falling asleep.

"Happy anniversary baby. I love you too, and apparently my screams of pleasure convey it better than my words can." Blaine laughed lightly.

He kissed the top of Kurt's head and closed his eyes sighing sweetly.

They lay together in silence, holding each other, loving each other. It's only been five years, but it's felt like a lifetime.

_Sometimes words can't convey my feelings for you, but as long as you feel loved then that's all that matters in the world. My sweet angel. _


End file.
